Fullmetal Huntsman
by blueredlover
Summary: Ed and the gang have been been sent on a journey while escaping the Immortal Legion and are now on Remnant. Can the adapt and survive?
1. A Bad Beginning

Edward Elric stood at the purple portal staring into its depths; he was unsure of what he was waiting for. Von Hohenheim, his father, was on his right. Alphonse, his younger brother, and Scar, the Ishvalan monk, stood to his left. Behind him, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, and his sister, Major General Oliver Mira Armstrong, were also unsure of the portal in front of them.

Behind him the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were still fighting the Immortal Legion. Ed could tell because of the gunshots and explosions that were still occurring behind him.

"We have to move," Hawkeye shouted, over another of the Colonel's firebombs.

"I will go first," Hohenheim said.

Hohenheim stepped forward through the portal. Alphonse didn't hesitate before walking through the portal, the metal armor that makes his body clanking. Scar, Oliver, and Alex all moved through the purple portal unquestioning. Hawkeye and Mustang leapt through the portal without a word. One of the monsters behind him growled. Ed may not have trusted the portal, but he trusted these creatures less. Edward moved through the portal right before it collapsed.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were running through the Forest of Forever Fall. They were searching for an Ursa that had the green wreath, designating it as the kill target. They were supposed to be tracking it, but Ruby was just using her speed to cover the majority of the forest in no time flat.

"It's just a little bit in front of us," Ruby told her.

"How much farther do we need to go in?" Weiss panted.

"A few yards," Ruby replied.

Ruby and Weiss were moving quickly now, or in Weiss's case a little more quickly. They had just caught up to the Ursa they had been tracking when they heard rustling in the bushes. Ruby had already killed the Ursa and placed its wreath around her neck so they could bring it back to Port.

"Excuse me, little girl," a blond man said. He was followed by a clanking suit of metal armor.

"Are you talking to me?" Weiss demanded.

"You could say that," he said.

"I am not a little girl. I am seventeen years old, perfectly acceptable to be at this academy," Weiss said.

"I forgot my manors. I am Hohenheim, and this is my son, Alphonse," the man said indicating him and the suit of armor.

"I am Weiss Schnee, and this is my partner Ruby Rose," she said.

"Where is this Ruby?" Alphonse asked.

"She must have started back to the school. Follow me," Weiss ordered.

Scar stood next to Oliver. The Ishvalan said nothing to her. He was more focused on the two giant armored black bears. Oliver had tried her normal training to kill one of them, but failed. Scar took two steps forward, dodged the paw one of the bears aimed at him and took it out with his alchemy. Scar looked slightly more relieved since his alchemy still worked here. Oliver had turned and decapitated the other bear.

"This one has a wreath around it," she said.

"Looks like some sort of training exercise, but for what?" Scar asked.

"I don't know," Oliver responded, "We better take it with us."

They didn't move for more than 5 feet before the heard, "Wheeeeeee."

Confused, they stopped. Oliver spotted what she thought was a kid running among the trees. He was wearing a green and white outfit.

"Hey, kid," she shouted.

The figure stopped and looked around. He turned and saw them. His eyes widened briefly at the sight of the wreath around Oliver's neck.

"Come here, Nora," he shouted, as he started toward the monk and military woman.

Oliver saw the pink stripe in his hair and an orange haired girl, who she assumed was Nora.

"Thanks for finding that Ursa for us," the boy said, taking it from her.

"Who are you?" Scar asked, echoing Oliver's thoughts.

"I am Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie," the black haired boy said, "And you are?"

"I am Scar, the Ishvalan monk, and this is Major General Oliver Armstrong," Scar said, pointing to the large X-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Come with us, Professor Ozpin would probably like to see you," Ren said.

* * *

Roy and Alex were surrounded by Grimm, all of then roughly the size of a man, though with mouths like wolves. Roy, although he wouldn't say it, was thankful that their alchemy still worked. Alex kept pounding the things with his fist, gradually killing them off one by one, while Roy could kill several in spectacular fashion, with his fire. Neither of them had seen the others yet, but more important things were on their minds.

Roy spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't react in time. There was a sudden explosion as the Beowolf died.

"You have to be more careful," the blond woman said.

"Of course, thanks," Roy muttered.

"I'm Yang, and this is Blake," she was pointing to the figure at the edge of the clearing, which looked to be wearing a bow on top of her head.

"Roy Mustang and Alex Armstrong at your service ma'am," Roy said, officially.

"Don't call me ma'am. I am not that old," Yang said.

"Could we come with you?" Roy asked.

"I don't see why not," Yang said.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were still trying to track their Ursa, but had long given up the search, preferring to spar to get Jaune's skills a bit better. They were to the point of if it finds us, we will kill it. Jaune was holding his own against the better combatant, though Pyrrha didn't mention the fact was she was holding back a bit. Pyrrha, alert as always, heard the rustling of the bushes to Jaune's left. She was still keeping track of his attacks, despite looking at the rustling bushes.

That was when a short blond boy and a woman, who could only be his mother emerged from the bushes. They were ill at ease. The boy had a metal arm with a wicked blade attacked seamlessly to it. The woman carried a sniper rifle. Pyrrha finished the battle with Jaune quickly.

"Who would you be?" she asked a model of manors.

"I am the state alchemist Edward Elric, and this is 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," the boy said.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, and this is Jaune Arc," Pyrrha said.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Edward asked.

"Beacon Academy, I will take you to see Professor Ozpin right away."


	2. Meanwhile

Given the outcry of both new content and lack of control, I have decided to create this chapter to do both. As such, do not expect this to be an affair that takes it light on the already created content or to pull any punches that I may have done in the past. As always, I welcome reviews and invite your PMs, now on to the chapter.

Professor Ozpin was up his office, as was custom at this time of day. Classes were in full swing, and there wasn't anything that had to be dealt with at that second. He was enjoying his customary coffee with 3 sugars and a cream. He was studying Professor Port's tracking class on his state of the art scroll, as he was the only one who had all the technology available in the school. Teams RWBY and JNPR were the two teams participating in the mission.

Ozpin saw that somehow, Port managed to catch 4 Ursi and place green wreaths around their necks. He let them go into the Forest of Forever Fall. Each team was divided into pairs. Ruby and Weiss; Yang and Blake; Juane and Pyrrha; and Nora and Ren were the ones that got matched together. Ozpin was not surprised; the first matches were the ones that lasted the longest.

Several minutes had passed, but the students still hadn't moved. That is when they were released into the forest. The class appeared to be moving normally until the purple lightning started to appear on his screen. The students were intent on their target, and thus did not notice it.

There were four bolts that fell in four vastly different locations on the battlefield. The tracking was going fairly well for the four teams of two, though JP had already given up the hunt for sparring, as he expected, that was the only explanation for Juane's sudden and rapid improvement.

He saw Ruby and Weiss run into one of the pairings of next characters. Ozpin knew instantly that they didn't belong here. They were from the third door. This knowledge trouble Ozpin. He was skilled in alchemy, but it was one he hadn't practiced in years due to the blanket ban on all alchemy use within the borders of Vale.

He longed to ply his craft once more. It was why his cane was only a decorative piece now. It was once the strongest alchemy based weapons, rather than just a staff. Now, perhaps was the chance to use it as it was intended again. But then, he was no more skilled then any of what he had already seen on his scroll.

This brought up the question: did he want to allow alchemy on the grounds of the school? He supposed he would cross the bridge when he got to it. Ren and Nora had found another pair of those from the third door. One was an Ishvalan, if he remembered correctly. The other appeared to be a military officer. This was getting interesting, and he had to investigate.

"Professor Goodwitch, please make your way to my office," Ozpin said over the intercom.

"At once, sir," She replied on the intercom as well, a little sarcastically on the sir.

By now, a third pair had been found, and with the skill of alchemy he had seen, he was ready to allow its use in the academy. That is when Goodwitch walked in. He turned to her and made a sigh. He was worn out as it was with the tournament coming up as it was and all the arrangements that already had been made.

"Prepare the conference room we are having company," he told her.

"At once," she said, her shoulders falling.

He sent an alert to Port to get the two teams to lead any of the new comers to the conference room. They arrived with eight from the third door. He dismissed JNPR and RWBY and ushered the others inside.


	3. Tea with the Headmaster

Edward and his comrades sat in a large dining room. Ed was at one head of the table; on the opposite end was Ozpin. To his right, sat Riza followed by Mustang, Alex and Oliver Armstrong. To his left, sat Hohenheim, Al, Scar, and the woman, Glynda Goodwitch. Ed had done the majority of the talking as he explained the plight of Amestris. Ed sipped on the tea that was provided to him.

Ozpin kept staring at Ed as though he were some sort of alien, but that didn't affect Ed in the slightest as he was used to it. Ed didn't particularly like the tea, so he set it down and picked up one of the sweet rolls instead.

"Are you willing to learn about what you need to know to become a huntsman or huntress?" Ozpin asked.

"It has been a long while since I have had any sort of schooling," Hohenheim said, and many of the others nodded in ascent.

"I don't think any of us have ever had what you would call proper school work," Riza said. "We all were with the military or apprenticed."

Ozpin chuckled, "Well so have most of your classmates."

The rest of the group, save Glynda, looked stunned. Ed was not in the slightest; he figured that by the way the two that lead him in had been fighting. Ed looked at the roll in his metal hand. He hesitated, and then bit a nice big chunk off of it. He was not really in the mood for conversation.

"You will have to pass our initiation process before you can enter classes," Glynda said. "I would suggest checking out the library about the Grimms you could face."

"Yes, initiation for you will be in two days. The library is right here," Ozpin said, pointing to the map on the wall.

"See you later, sir," Mustang said, rising and saluting. The rest of Ed's group filed out behind him, leaving Ozpin and Goodwitch alone.

"Do you think they will adjust?" Goodwitch asked.

"If appearances count for anything, they will," Ozpin said.

* * *

Ed felt as though he were in familiar territory. He was in a giant library with multiple different sets of books around. Ed had already tried searching out alchemy books, but they didn't appear to be here. Alphonse already had a giant stack of books about all sorts of topics, Grimm to Faunus Wars and really everything in between. Al looked at Ed, but didn't say anything; he knew everything felt too familiar to Ed as it felt the same way to him.

Across the table from him, reading rapidly was Mustang; he refused to talk as he studied the charts about the various properties of the Grimm. Al was worried about Winry and those they had left, but he had more important things to deal with right now. Al liked the look and feel of the books as he read up on his latest adversaries.

Hawkeye had decided to check with the armory about getting ammo for her weapon and Oliver went with her. The Hawk's Eye didn't like that Oliver, whom she still thought of as Major General Oliver Armstrong, wanted to be more common than normally required of her station. They arrived without incident, though Riza was far from comfortable with the current situation.

"I require ammunition, sir," she said, saluting to the confused worker.

"Forgive her, the Hawk's Eye has spent too much time within the definition of a military," Oliver said.

"Of course, what caliper bullet do you require?" the worker asked.

"Three fifty-seven," Hawkeye said.

"Of course," he said, handing her the requested ammo.

Hawkeye took the ammo and started to get her magazines filled after the battle. Oliver watched wordlessly, but ever vigilant. She was nothing if the Stone Wall of Briggs. Riza finished her work, and then moved out and on to the library.

Edward, Alphonse, Hohenheim, and Mustang were huddled around a table when Riza and Oliver walked in, followed by Ozpin.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Scar and Alex has gone to parts unknown in the library," Al said.

"I will find them soon enough," Ozpin said. "You will need these."

He handed each of them a scroll computer. Everyone was unassuming, but technology would definitely be something they would have to adjust to being different. Ed looked at his arm; it was one of the most advanced things that had gone with them.

"Alphonse, would you come with me?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course, sir," Al replied.

They stepped out into the hallway. Al was uncomfortable alone with someone as powerful as Ozpin.

"Al, you are really much too young to be attending this academy. Ed is pushing being too young; however, you may yet earn your place tomorrow. I want you to know that you will have a great responsibility to your friends and this academy should you survive tomorrow," Ozpin said.

"I understand, sir," Alphonse said. "I will do my best."

"Is there something on your mind, Al?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, brother and I are alchemists and we need to be able to get home at some point, but I have not found the alchemy books," Al replied.


	4. The Secret Library

You wanted another chapter, so here it is. I am sorry to keep you guys waiting like this, but I have to work during the days and don't have access to a computer d\for most of the day. Enjoy this epic chapter anyway.

Alphonse was following Ozpin, his armor almost too loud given the circumstances. He was thrilled to be headed to the alchemy library. It was his understanding that most of the professors at one point were alchemists. Ozpin himself still practiced alchemy from time to time. The subject was recently forbidden though, due to massive damage to the town of Vale and the surrounding areas. Ozpin understood that alchemy was what they knew, and that is where their answers would lie.

"Take your time," Ozpin pushed a final door open.

Alphonse gasped at the enormity of the room. It was the same size as the library upstairs and filled with books. He desperately wanted to run in, but stopped himself. There was too much to take in. He still stood there, before finally walking over to a bookshelf and taking off a dusty tome. It was on human alchemy, the most forbidden of all taboos. In fact, as he kept looking, some of the titles were familiar and most of them where on human alchemy.

"Sir, why do you have all these books on human alchemy? It's taboo," he asked.

"Here the human body is more resilient than anywhere else in the world. It is possible for us not to worry about the toll associated with the finding of Truth," Ozpin said.

"Sir, I need to show you something," Al said.

"If it about your body, I already guessed that you are just an attached soul, am I correct?" Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir," Al said.

"Do you know what this is?" Ozpin asked, holding out a large red stone.

"That can't be, but it is. That's a Philosopher's Stone," Alphonse said.

"Correct, do you want to see if we can get your body back?" Ozpin asked.

"How did you get that?" Al asked.

"The Grimm here can substitute for humans in the case of stones. I will open the portal. You need to get your body back," Ozpin said.

"Are you sure about this?" Al asked.

"Yes, I am," Ozpin said.

Ozpin started drawing on the floor of the library. Al recognized the outline of the portal opening to Truth. Ozpin worked quickly on the transmutation circle. The circle was finished.

"There's no turning back from here," Ozpin said.

"Let's do this," Al said.

Ozpin opened the portal to Truth. Alphonse leapt into the portal. He saw his door and the ethereal figure that was Truth. There, too, was his regular body. Truth smiled.

"Your family has no idea how to leave me alone," Truth said.

"I want my body back and my brother's back to normal," Al said.

"What do you have to offer me?" Truth asked.

"This," Al replied, throwing him a Philosopher's Stone.

"One stone is all you have to offer?" Truth chuckled. "That will get your bodies back to normal and then some, but there will be changes that you would not be expecting."

Al gasped as he was roughly thrown into his body and back through his door. There was a sudden coolness to his body, as though he were lying on tile. He realized Truth did as he said. Ozpin looked at him in wonder.

"Are there Faunus where you are from?" he asked.

"No," Al said.

"You are in for a surprise then," Ozpin said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"You have a fox's tail."

Ed was in the other library when his metal arm suddenly fell off. Ed looked down at one of things he took the greatest pride in. His leg was suddenly painful. He was forced to sit down. Ed watched in amazement as his original arm and leg grew in place. He also felt a sharp pinch at his tailbone, but he was no concerned with it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tiger's tail. He screamed.

Hawkeye was the first one to find Ed in the maze of that library. She was amazed at the sudden appearance of Ed's original leg and arm. The tail is what really threw her off. She hesitated.

"You are going to see Ozpin now," She ordered.

"Alright," he said.

So there you go Ed and Al achieves their goal, but they are different then they remember. PM me or give me a review on this. Next week I will be doing a service project for my church and I don't know if I will get a chapter up.


	5. Initiation

Another chapter for you guys; hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ed and Al were sitting in Ozpin's office. They were getting caught up on what it meant to be a Faunus and how their lives will change with that change.

"You do know the prejudice that comes with your change?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, we do. We have had that for a long time with our position in the military," Ed said.

"You do know there are advantages with your new forms right?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, sir we do," Al said.

"Dismissed, you will have to change your fighting style though," Ozpin said, as they walked out the door.

Ed chuckled at that, "So he thinks."

Ed went down to the armory; Al continued to follow him. He stared into the room looking for what he needed. Ed took some scrap metal and a gauntlet. With these materials and his alchemy, Ed created an extended gauntlet. He figured that the extra weight would be offset since he could use the material to create the blade he was used to using.

Al took a set of gauntlets and changed the metal composition so that they were solid and conformed completely to his hands. Al thought about it, then took several scraps of metal and recreated his old armor so that it was almost form-fitting. He only left the necessities uncovered and under his loin cloth.

"Ready to spar, Al?" Ed asked.

"Yes, brother," Al said.

They sparred and sparred and sparred some more. They got exhausted. They realized that they could keep their old fighting styles. They were ready for the initiation.

* * *

Blake was walking by the training room. She was in a hurry to be getting to Vale; Blake needed to meet with Adam in order to discuss the different ways to infiltrate the White Fang. The tiger's tail in the training room door's window caught her eye though. It was that new child, Edward, she thought. She didn't think that he had a tail; then again she didn't remember him having such a bulky right arm.

She also glimpsed the suit of armor looking slightly shorter with a fox's tail. She looked visibly shaken. The last time she had seen a tail like that was the day that Roman Torchwick had executed her brother. Then again, that was the last time she had seen someone with a tiger's tail. She left the organization the next day. Of course, that was long buried in her past, or so she thought. Seeing these Elric Brothers sporting the tails did not help her confidence with the upcoming mission.

She left quickly for Vale, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Initiation day was finally here for the Fullmetal Alchemist and his companions. Al, Ed, Scar, and the others were ready for this, at least as best as they could be. Ozpin was standing out at the edge of the Emerald Forest giving final instructions. Ozpin thought that there should be two teams for this group. He did not want to have a larger team than necessary. And four was all that was really necessary.

He gave the signal and launched the group into the forest.

Al hit the ground hard, but in his armor it was not that bad. He was looking for anyone of his team. He heard rustling behind him. Al took a fighting stance. Hohenheim pushed through the foliage and saw Al. Well, at least I drew a good one for my partner, was all Al could think about.

* * *

Ed rolled as he impacted the ground. He was ready to fight, but all the Grimm monsters were dead around him. As he looked for a reason why, he spotted Scar a short bit away. Ed silently cursed; he still didn't trust the Ishvalan monk.

* * *

Roy and Hawkeye had made it to the ground without incident. Roy was killing Grimm by the dozens with a single fireball, destroying the surrounding forest in the process. They ran for this temple they were supposed to be looking for.

* * *

Oliver sighed when Alex approached her and took him with her on her rampage through the forest. She destroyed Grimm with cold efficiency and continued the march to the temple.

* * *

Al and Hohenheim reached the temple first. Al picked up one of the artifacts, a white fang. They set out to continue to the cliffs. Ed and Scar caught up to them shortly after retrieval and were carrying a similar fang.

* * *

Oliver finally reached the temple. She wiped the Grimm blood from her blade and replaced it in the scabbard. Alex was uneasy with the temple location. The moved forward and grabbed a black fang from one of the pedestals and continued for the cliff. Oliver saw Hawkeye and Mustang running for the pedestals and grabbed the other black fang. That is when she saw it.

* * *

Ed, Al, Scar, and Hohenheim were nearing the cliff. That is when Ed noticed the shadow.

"Nevermore incoming!" Ed shouted.

They turned to face their new adversary. Ed cursed softly; none of them could really take down a Nevermore since it could fly. That was one of the issues that he had planned on, but hadn't expected to happen. The Nevermore destroyed the bridge that they were standing on. Scar however, managed to land on top of the bird instead of on the bridge that Hohenheim had managed to construct. With very little time to get this right, Scar killed the bird and hopped off of it and onto the bridge. They booked it to the top of the cliff, where Ozpin was waiting.

* * *

The Deathstalker was closing on the group of warriors. Mustang kept throwing fireballs, but all it seemed to do was make the monster angrier. Alex had tried his alchemy, to little effect. Hawkeye it seemed was doing the most damage, but she could hardly keep a good shot on the eyes.

They ran for it. Mustang would turn occasionally to throw another fireball in an attempt to slow down the beast. They managed to climb to the top of the cliff where Ozpin was waiting.

* * *

The ceremony was nothing new to these heroes. They were all warriors of the highest kind and understood the need for teams.

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Scar, and Von Hohenheim, you retrieved the white fangs. From now on you will be team ASHE, led by Alphonse Elric," Ozpin proclaimed.

"Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Oliver Armstrong, and Alex Armstrong, you retrieved the black fangs. From now on you will be team ROAR, led by Riza Hawkeye," Ozpin proclaimed.

* * *

So there you have it, the teams are together. Will ROAR accept orders from some of lower rank? What is the story behind the tails? How will ASHE accept Al as leader? Come back for chapter 5 to find out. Also, I will try to update on Sunday, if it does not become my D&D day. Otherwise it will be Wednesdays.


	6. Blake's Tale

This story is doing better than I can ever imagine; I want to thank you rabid readers for making this the best, and unfortunately only, RWBY/FMA hybrid. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Blake was nervously pacing outside of Professor Port's classroom. She was waiting on Edward Elric, the boy genius with the fox's tail. Blake was not used to having nerves, not since she had become an operator for the White Fang. She heard Velvet Scarlatina down the hall, the rabbit Faunus was not trying to disguise her movements, then again, Blake could sense just about anything. Except the armored gauntlet that was on her shoulder.

Blake jumped, startled. It was Alphonse Elric. She saw this as a chance to learn more about their origins and possibly find Edward.

"Did I scare you, Blake?" Al asked.

"A little," Blake admitted.

"I'm not used to not hearing my own footsteps even in this armor, to be quite honest," Al told her.

Blake frowned. Foxes were dogs she supposed so it only made sense that he would have inherited some of their amazing stealth. She chuckled slightly at the thought of Al chasing Velvet, the fox chasing the rabbit.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Nothing," Blake said. "Where is Ed?"

Al lead the way to their room, which was close by team RWBY's. Inside on one bed, Ed sat, his tiger's tail twitching. Al sat down on another of the beds. Blake stood awkwardly for a second before taking the chair from the desk placing it between them facing the door.

"What is it, Ed?" Blake asked.

"You must have similar powers to mine; you are a cat Faunus, aren't you?" Ed asked.

"How did you—" Blake started to say.

"Bow placement," Ed said.

Blake removed her bow, revealing her cat ears. She cursed herself for being so obvious to them; they were just that observant. Blake sat silently for a moment, remembering her brother and one of her many partners during her time with the White Fang. She started crying; Blake, who was used to being the stalwart one, had been doing that a lot recently. Al carefully picked Blake up and gave her a hug. Blake couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"It's ok. We're here for you Blake," Al said.

"You don't understand why you are making me feel the way I do," Blake said.

"Then, explain it to us," Al said.

"You remind me of my brother, Al. He was executed by the White Fang. He was a couple of years older than me; his only crime, to the Fang, was failure. When Torchwick took over the Fang, he changed the entire structure of the organization. It became a military, with us Faunus as the soldiers. For several years, my brother and his partner, Adam Taurus, were among the elite of the soldiers. They gained rank rapidly and started to plan missions.

"That is when it all went wrong. My brother hadn't seen combat in several years. His team got overwhelmed, and, rather than lose all his men in a doomed fight, he retreated. Torchwick found out several days later when the combat report was published. Torchwick executed my brother for his failure in that battle," Blake said. "That is why you bring tears to my eyes Al; you share his tail, something that I thought I had buried years ago."

Ed walked over to Blake and hugged her as well.

"It is ok. We lost both of our parents when we were very young. We sacrificed ourselves in an attempt to bring our mother back," Ed said.

"I am sorry; I know that you want to talk to me about you powers and here we are crying over my history," Blake said.

"It's ok. We understand loss," Al said.

"Aren't you worried about your bodies?" Blake asked, still crying.

"Not really, to be honest, we have looked worse," Ed said.

Blake took a minute to pull her together. She was still shaken about their appearance, but was working through that by being around them.

"Do you want to know how your changes will affect you?" Blake asked.

"We'll work through it," Al said.

"Yeah, you should rest," Ed added.

"Alright," Blake said, still shaken.

So there you have it, Blake's story of the tails. Next up is the adjustment of ROAR and ASHE as they accept differing roles than what they are used to. Don't forget to review or hit me up with a PM for comments.


	7. Fights

Thanks for hanging in there as I worked out the next few chapters in my head and I will let you vote on what you want for Chapter 7, more on that later. Enjoy this amazing chapter.

It was an ongoing adjustment for team ROAR. They were out of sync since everyone looked to Oliver for instruction as she was the ranking officer. They were always forgetting Hawkeye was the one actually running the show. Of course, as with all things, it got easier with time.

Hawkeye was not used to seeing Roy, Oliver, or Alex follows her orders, and at times, it was disconcerting for her. They adjusted to the schedule quickly enough. The hardest part was the battling, since they still thought their opponents as kids.

Alex always drew Yang Xiao Long, the girl with the long gold hair. Even with his alchemy, he always saw it as the difficult fight it was. Yang liked to get in close, and frankly, so did Alex. The difference was always the shotgun gauntlets that Yang wore. Alex was growing weary of losing, but couldn't help it.

Oliver faced the rapier wielding Weiss Schnee every day. She had to admit this was a worthy matchup, since they were both excellent with their respective weapons. Weiss was, admittedly, the better swordsman. She could block better a time her blows even better than Oliver and usually won their duels.

Hawkeye, as a sniper, had no real competition. However, day after day, she would be facing Ruby, who was the same age as Ed. That is where the comparisons between the two ended, though both were extremely headstrong and could be dangerous opponents. Ruby, as usual, won their matches.

Roy had the unfortunate task of matching with the slippery Blake Belladonna. Blake was quicker than anyone he had ever faced, and could not be tracked with his eyes at times. This usually allowed her a win. This also upset Roy, since he always had the most difficult matchup. He was not used to having such a hard time tracking one person, except for Scar.

Scar was usually matched against Lie Ren. The latter's dual pistol blades would have been lethal to Scar more often than not. Though lately, Scar was drawing the matches. That was progress for him. All Scar wanted to do was win consistently. Although, Scar had to admit that the boy was a very good monk, not unlike himself.

Alphonse matched with Pyrrha Nikos. Al didn't think it was fair because he was unarmed. Then again, he was armored. They could fight forever without either of them winning, just collapsing in the arena, exhausted. Al figured that was a victory for him. They would be carried off the arena floor and into the infirmary where they would be forced to rest for several hours before going back to their lives.

Edward was tasked with defeating the only "slightly crazy" Nora Valkyrie. Their battles were fast and furious; at least, it was on Ed's part. Though he was smaller and slightly quicker than his opponent, Nora was extremely aggressive and often times held the upper hand. They would often time fight to draws.

Hohenheim fought the inexperienced Juane Arc daily. Juane, despite the unfamiliarity of his blade, is the exact opposite of Hohenheim who was well versed in alchemy. Their duels were often fought to a draw however.

After another day spent fighting to draws and losses by ROAR and ASHE, Blake Belladonna approached Ed and Al.

"I have a mission," she told them, "and I will need your help."

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"You will find out when we meet my contact later tonight. Meet me at 9 at the library." The cat Faunus said.

"Alright," Al said.

ROAR finally headed back to their room after a day of losing fights. They were mentally and physically exhausted. Riza sat at the desk to start their long assignment that was given to them by Professor Port. Roy took a seat on the bed, his face grim ever since his battle with Blake. Oliver and Alex had already gotten on their beds, and within seconds fallen to sleep.

Riza was just about to finish the last of the assignment that was done the next day. That is when Roy went in for the kiss. Roy placed his lips over hers and started to breathe her scent and beauty in. Riza, though shocked at first, deepened the kiss and allowed Roy to start exploring her body in ways that she didn't think possible.

Alright, now it is time for your input as to the direction of the story. Who do you want to see with the rest of the characters? Please keep in mind age differences. As always, PM or leave a review of all comments and concerns.


End file.
